La leyenda del Fantasma del Trueno
by Aloxk
Summary: La historia del cazador que porta la armadura y la espada del trueno, desde sus simples inicios hasta el inicio de su leyenda, sus viajes al rededor del mundo y los cazadores que conocio


Ep. 1: El Tirano de la nieve

Bien aquí estoy de camino a un pequeño pueblo llamado Pokke, junto con mi compañero Blakman, "rayos no puedo creer que nos mandaran a este pueblo en lugar del gremio de la frontera, deberíamos estar cazando wyverns no solucionando los problemas de un pequeño pueblo", dijo mi compañero mientras se acomodaba el escudo y la espada, "si pero ahora que somos cazadores debemos ir a donde el gremio crea que es mejor, bueno al menos velo por el lado positivo, no tendremos que matarnos contra otros cazadores por un trabajo", "como sea", aun intentando verlo de la mejor manera me ponía algo enojado el hecho de que nos mandaran a Pokke, Blakman y yo nos habíamos esforzado en el entrenamiento básico para poder ser enviados al gremio de la frontera en cuanto terminara el entrenamiento básico, pero aun así se nos negó la oportunidad, no puedo creer que desde el principio de mi carrera como cazador este cayendo debajo de mi hermano, recuerdo que él llego al gremio de la frontera y desde entonces peleo contra todo tipo de wyverns hasta convertirse en el Rey de las Llamas, o al menos así se le conoce entre los cazadores, desde pequeños mi hermano y yo quisimos ser cazadores, nuestros padres lo fueron y bueno esa era nuestra meta, y ahora estoy aquí estancado en un pueblo, "bueno jóvenes, aquí es lo más cerca que los puedo llevar, más adelante hay wyverns y es demasiado peligroso para mí", dijo el conductor de la carreta que nos llevaba, bajamos solo para ver que nos había dejado en la entrada de una montaña, mientras que el pueblo estaba entre las montañas, "oiga como es que llegaremos a Pokke", le pregunte al hombre mientras este daba la vuelta para regresar, "al otro lado, en la falda de esta montaña hay un rio si lo siguen podrán llegar a Pokke, pero tengan cuidado se dice que en estas montañas un dragón anciano viene y cambia su piel, si hay alguien cerca, bueno digamos que no se encuentra nada de él, suerte jóvenes", "gracias y hasta luego", empezamos nuestro recorrido por la montaña para llegar al otro lado, al parecer la suerte no estaba de nuestro lado, estaba una fuerte tormenta, apenas podíamos ver, seguimos el sendero que rodeaba la cima, mientras seguíamos nuestro camino vimos un antiguo campamento de cazador destrozado, nos acercamos a revisar un poco, había algunas cosas como raciones y piedras de afilar, pero seguimos con nuestro camino, todavía teníamos que llegar al pueblo, así que seguimos avanzando, fue cuando llegamos cerca de la cima de la montaña, al llegar vimos varios cadáveres de popos, nos acercamos un poco a revisarlos, tenían marcas de dientes, la forma de las mordidas decía que era algo con el hocico largo, "¿Qué crees que haya sido lo que los mato?", "no lo sé Blakman, parece ser un wyvern", "bien si lo cazamos podremos demostrarle al gremio que somos demasiado buenos para que nos dejen en un pueblo", "si, suena bien", antes de que pudiéramos siquiera pensar en buscar al wyvern escuchamos un rugido que venía de encima de nosotros, volteamos a donde venía el rugido, vimos en la cima a un Tigrex, el único monstruo que incluso los cazadores más experimentados temían y respetaban, desenfundamos nuestras espadas y pusimos nuestros escudos en posición, descendió de la cima y aterrizo enfrente de nosotros, "ok Blakman yo lo distraigo, tú lo atacas", "bien hagámoslo", antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo se lanzó sobre nosotros, apenas pude saltar a un lado pero Blakman decidió intentar recibir el golpe con el escudo, mala decisión, solo vi como salió volando y cayo de la montaña, "¡Blackman!", en ese momento el Tigrex dirigió su atención a mí, se puso en posición para atacar de nuevo, me puse en posición, de nuevo se lanzó, salte a un lado y logre evitarlo, apenas me reincorpore lo ataque logrando hacerle una herida en el ojo izquierdo, solo vi como su cabeza cambiaba de color poniéndose rojo, levanto su cabeza y soltó un rugido tan poderoso que me lanzo varios metros, me levante lo más rápido que pude para evitar que me matara, apenas alce mi cabeza vi como venía hacia mí, apenas pude alzar mi escudo, el golpe que recibí fue tan fuerte que sentí como la punta de sus garras atravesaban el escudo y empezaba a cortar mi brazo, la fuerza con la que me ataco me lanzo de nuevo, solo que esta vez no había piso, solo había vacío, me había lanzado fuera de la montaña, mientras caía vi como en una parte de la montaña había una criatura blanca, veía como chispas azules recorrían su cuerpo y tenía un cuerno, tuve la extraña sensacion de que este estaba preocupado por mi, solo me veía caer, después de eso solo veía lo blanco de la nieve y después un golpe que me dejo inconsciente.

Solo veía la obscuridad, pensé que mi viaje había terminado antes de que siquiera hubiera empezado, empezaron a venir mis recuerdos del entrenamiento básico.

Recuerdo que mi hermano y mis padres me acompañaron para inscribirme para el entrenamiento, recuerdo que en la entrada mi hermano era rodeado por chicos y chicas que lo veían como una especie de héroe, al ser uno de los cazadores más reconocidos de nuestra aldea, mientras mis padres hablaban con algunos maestros y personal del gremio que conocieron durante sus años de cazadores, yo solo me dirigí a la fila para inscribirse al entrenamiento, en ella estaba Blakman, "oye Zarsen, por aquí", "oh Blakman llegaste más temprano", "si, para ser de los primeros", él y yo nos conocimos de pequeños jugando a ser cazadores en el parque, desde entonces nos hicimos amigos, "de los primeros, no hay casi nadie, solo cuatro personas están enfrente de ti", "si pero ya sabes que las personas de los pueblos cercanos vienen porque este es el puesto del gremio más cercano", me puse en la fila para evitar que alguien más que llegara y tomara mi lugar, "creo que es verdad", pasamos un rato hablando cuando detrás de nosotros un par de chicas llegaron, una de ellas tenía el pelo negro y largo, la otra tenía el pelo rojo y corto, ambas tenían más o menos la misma edad que Blakman y yo, al principio creí que solo venían como acompañantes de alguien más o solo a ver, pero cuando se formaron en la fila detrás de mí me sorprendí, no paso mucho para que nos tocara a nosotros, después de aceptar el contrato con el gremio debíamos esperar a que los maestros decidieran cuando era hora de empezar, después de unos momentos, el lugar empezó a llenarse de personas que buscaban ser cazadores, la mayoría eran de los pueblos cercanos, después de que pasara el tiempo fuimos llamados para empezar, nos separaron en grupos de cuatro, el entrenamiento dura un mes, durante ese tiempo somos llevados a una zona cercana para entrenar el buscar, recoger, combinar, pescar, conseguir minerales, y por fin cazar, a Blakman y a mí nos tocó con las chicas de antes, nos reunimos con el maestro para salir al lugar de entrenamiento, "buenas tardes jóvenes yo seré su maestro mi nombre es Claron, preséntense". "mi nombre es Blakman", dijo mi compañero sin más, "soy Breca, mucho gusto", dijo la chica de cabello largo, "yo soy Wesmi", dijo la de cabello corto, "mi nombre es Zarsen", "muy bien jóvenes, es hora de irnos", nos dirigimos a una parte del gremio donde habían algunas armas, parecía la bodega, "tomen un escudo y una espada corta", todos tomamos una espada y escudo, después salimos del gremio y nos dirigimos a la salida del pueblo, ahí había una pequeña carreta que era conducida por un felyne, y halada por un par de Aptonoths, "suban jóvenes", subimos a la carreta y nos dirigimos al bosque cercano, "bien jóvenes primero será colocar el campamento, después tendrán que conseguir comida", después de un rato viajando llegamos a la zona designada, bajamos de la carreta y recogimos las cosas había, de inmediato empezamos a colocar el campamento, después de esto nos reunimos de nuevo con el entrenador, "ok ahora a buscar comida síganme", nos dirigimos a lo profundo del bosque, caminamos un rato hasta encontrar un rio, ahí había algunos Aptonoths, "ok estos monstruos son tranquilos, pero si sus crías están en peligro se pondrán agresivos, así que no ataquen a los pequeños, mientras no sean agresivos con ellos no se moverán intenten rodear al que atacaran o terminara huyendo", "ok y ¿a cuál atacamos?"; pregunto Breca "eso es cosa de ustedes jóvenes", "ok veamos …", dijo Blakman, después de ver a los posibles objetivos vi a uno joven, al parecer no había estado en combates antes, además de que mantenía alejado del grupo, "miren, ese que está cerca del lago, no parece muy cercano al resto de su manada, es joven, así que puede que no tenga experiencia", "buena elección joven Zarsen, ahora acomódense para atacar", "bien lo primero será rodearlo, Breca tu y yo nos pondremos frente a él, ustedes dos pónganse detrás por si intenta escapar", antes de que siquiera pudiéramos decir algo Wesmi y Breca se habían ido a tomar su posición, "esa niña no espera, jajaja bien jóvenes vayan", tomamos nuestra posición detrás de él, se dio cuenta de que las chicas se pusieron enfrente de él pero antes que pudiera reaccionar Wesmi salto con su espada al aire cortándole el abdomen, Breca aprovecho y se acercó al Aptonoth, ataco a una de sus piernas, gracias al ataque se levantó sobre sus piernas traseras y se dio media vuelta, Blakman y yo estábamos esperando, "ataca al cuello", le dije a mi compañero, yo por mi cuenta ataque la pierna que ya tenía herida, afortunadamente no pudo empezar a correr antes de que mi ataque lastimara su pierna lo suficiente para que cayera, ya en el suelo Blakman le corto el cuello y acabo con él, "bien jóvenes, ahora tienen que sacar lo que puedan antes de que algún depredador se percate del olor, para eso cuentan con un cuchillo reforzado, es capaz de soportar el doblamiento, esto sirve si matan al monstruo, pero recuerden si quieren sacar el mayor provecho de su casería lo mejor sería atrapar a los monstruos, para esto deben de colocar una trampa y tranquilizar al monstruo, pero recuerden que ellos no ceden tan fácil, así que primero deberán dejarlo débil", "señor por qué no simplemente ¿matar al monstruo y llevarlo a la aldea?", pregunto Blakman, "simple, el olor de un monstruo muerto llama rápido la atención de cualquier depredador cercano, en lo que ustedes vuelven a la aldea y la caravana que recoge al monstruo llega a la zona, varios monstruos ya habrán destrozado al cuerpo por lo que reciben como recompensa no es mucho, mientras que al llevarlo, el monstruo se mantiene completo, así que se les puede dar una mayor cantidad de cosas por la cacería", después de que sacáramos un poco de carne del monstruo nos retirarnos de nuevo al campamento, "ok jóvenes saben derribar a un monstruo, es hora de que aprendan a cocinar, primero lo primero, revisen dentro del cofre azul que está ahí", el maestro señalo el cofre, nos acercamos para poder revisarlo, al abrirlo había unos asadores provisionales, "siempre que sean enviados a una cacería revisen el cofre azul, ahí es donde el gremio coloca suministros para los cazadores, aunque no esperen gran cosa", cada uno tomo un asador, "bien el sistema de esas cosas es básico, primero colóquenlo, la base es de piedra hueca, dentro tiene combustible, pero no se sale debido a que esta sellado, este asador es de los menos confiables debido a que la flama a veces sale más fuerte y a veces más débil, hay asadores más especializados, pero por ahora estos lo harán bien, primero atraviesen la carne con la vara después retiren la tapa y pisen el pedal que tiene al lado derecho, eso hará una chispa con lo que empezará a arder el fuego, después coloquen la vara en los soportes y empiecen a cocinar", en mi primer intento termine quemando la carne, por su parte Blakman lo logro a la primera y las chicas al parecer corrieron con la misma suerte que yo, al segundo intento me concentre en la carne para evitar que se tostara, esta vez logre quitar la carne antes de que se quemara, Breca también lo logro pero Wesmi no, después de esto todos nos reunimos con el entrenador, "bien como dije antes el cofre azul contiene cosas para ustedes, pero también está el cofre rojo en el cual ustedes pueden dejar cosas que el gremio aprecia, si ponen ahí las cosas recibirán dinero por las molestias, pueden dejar cosas como partes de animales o huevos de wyverns incluso algunos minerales preciosos", dijo señalando el cofre más cercano a la tienda de campaña, "bien jóvenes eso es todo por hoy descansen mañana seguiremos", comenzamos una fogata, Blakman y yo nos sentamos de un lado de la fogata, mientras Wesmi y Breca se sentaron del otro lado, todos comimos lo que habíamos cocinado, "Blakman, dale uno de tus trozos a Wesmi, necesitamos estar todos lo mejor posible", "si supongo que está bien", Blakman se levantó y se acercó a Wesmi, "toma, esto te ayudara", "gracias, pero no lo necesito, tengo esto", dijo mostrando el trozo de carne quemado, "acéptalo, estamos juntos en esto y necesitamos estar bien todos o terminaremos muertos", le dije desde donde estaba sentado, "bien dicho Zarsen el que estén en grupo significa que deben trabajar juntos y cuidarse las espaldas entre ustedes, si uno falla todos mueren", dijo el maestro, "ya escuchaste al maestro", ella solo tomo un suspiro y acepto la carne, Blakman solo regreso a donde estábamos, "bien vayan a dormir, mañana empezaremos a entrenar mas enserio", después de esto nos metimos en la tienda de campaña, las camas eran de piedra pero no era como si pudiéramos quejarnos, a la mañana siguiente despertamos para seguir entrenando, "bien jóvenes hoy aprenderán de la recolección", seguimos al maestro de nuevo hacia el bosque donde nos enseño a buscar plantas y reconocerlas, "bien la recolección de plantas es un juego de niños lo difícil será reconocer hongos, así que vamos jóvenes", seguimos al maestro quien nos llevo cerca del lago de nuevo, solo que en una área diferente, ahí había algunos troncos tirados, "los hongos crecen en su mayoría en lugares obscuros y húmedos", el maestro rompió un poco de la corteza del tronco revelando en su interior varios hongos, "bien empecemos", nos mostro como se ven las diferentes especies y sus efectos, al parecer hay hongos que se pueden comer pero lo mejor es dejar eso como el último recurso porque bien podrías terminar envenenado, paralizado o muerto, también hay uno que es bastante útil ya que potencia el efecto de una yerba curativa, el resto del día la pasamos recogiendo plantas y hongos en la zona, antes de terminar el día debíamos cazar de nuevo para comer, esta vez fuimos tras unos Mosswines debido a que eran lo más cercano, además de que en su piel crecen algunos hongos, esta vez todos pudimos cocinar bien la comida, al día siguiente el maestro nos despertó y nos dio unos picos de piedra, una red para bichos y algunos gusanos, "hoy aprenderán a conseguir minerales, insectos y pescado, nos dirigimos esta vez a una cueva dentro el maestro nos asigno una zona y nos dijo que empezáramos a minar, al principio solo saque unas rocas, pero después de un poco empecé a sacar algunas piedras disco y un poco de hierro, Blakman tuvo más suerte con el hierro, Wesmi consiguió cristales tierra y Breca hierro y piedras disco, después esto salimos y nos dirigimos a una zona entre los árboles, se podía ver como varios insectos rodeaban la zona, "bien muchachos es hora de que esas horas cazando bichos de niños den sus frutos", empezamos a atrapar insectos, atrape algunos grillos, un par de libélulas y un escarabajo carpintero, Blakman atrapo un bicho ñame, Wesmi consiguió un bicho amargo y Breca un bicho divino, debido a que estuvimos moviéndonos por el lugar los insectos se dispersaron, después fuimos al lago, ahí el maestro nos dio unas cañas y nos enseño a pescar, por suerte conseguimos unos peces sushi así que no tuvimos que cazar esta vez, al día siguiente el maestro nos enseño a encontrar nidos de monstruos y a llevar huevos, debo admitirlo es mas estresante el transportar esas cosas que cazar monstruos, los siguientes días nos la pasamos sobreviviendo a base de cazar y recolectar, así hasta la segunda semana, "ok jóvenes parece que por fin se acostumbraron a recolectar y cazar, bien ahora empezaremos la parte más difícil, aprenderán a combinar y después de eso a cazar a un monstruo depredador", al fin lo que habíamos estado esperando, por fin mostraríamos de lo que éramos capaces, "como saben todo lo que han recolectado ha sido para este momento así que empecemos", saco unos platos blancos y pequeños y nos los dio, "bien jóvenes usen este plato para poder llevar a cabo las combinaciones, coloquen lo que vayan a combinar en el plato y muélanlo, ese plato es resistente y no absorbe lo que se muela sobre él, bien primero aprenderán a hacer pociones, como saben las yerbas medicinales son buenas, pero si la combinan con un hongo azul pueden mejorar el efecto", después de la explicación empezamos a combinar, "tengan cuidado si lo hacen demasiado la mescla no servirá de nada" y fui testigo de eso, al parecer Blakman lo molió demasiado y lo que antes era verde se torno café, "será mejor que no uses eso o puedes terminar mal", le indico el maestro, después de varios intentos conseguimos crear pociones, "bien jóvenes, normalmente el entrenamiento dura un mes por que los jóvenes no entienden el concepto de cazar, por lo cual el tiempo se alarga, pero si ustedes demuestran que pueden cazar desde ahora regresaremos al pueblo y puede que sean enviados desde ahora a alguna rama del gremio, así que demuéstrenme de lo que son capaces, bien ahora cazaremos a uno de los depredadores de esta zona el Velocidrome, para ello usaran armaduras", el maestro saco armaduras de piel, "pónganselas o podrían terminar muertos", nos pusimos las armaduras y nos disponíamos a salir, "esperen jóvenes, aun no están listos para salir, tomen", el maestro nos dio unas cosas, unas bolas de pintura además de una trampa de choque y bombas tranquilizantes, "lo primero que deberían intentar hacer seria marcarlo con una de las bolas de pintura para poder reconocerlo aunque este intente esconderse, después de eso matarlo o atraparlo es su decisión", nos preparamos y salimos a buscar al Velocidrome, "bien jóvenes el Velocidrome es el líder de la manada de los Velocipreys, así que si ven que hace un llamado estén atentos o terminaran rodeados por esas cosas, se distingue de los demás no solo por ser más grande sino también por su gran cresta roja", seguimos recorriendo la zona hasta que encontramos a unos cuatro Velocipreys alimentándose de un Aptonoth, de repente vimos llegar a un quinto solo que este era más alto y su cresta era más grande, de inmediato los cuatro se alejaron dejando al grande comer, "ese debe ser el Velocidrome", le dije a los demás, "así es joven, organícense y cuando estén listo ataquen, yo solo los observare", "bien Wesmi y yo le llamaremos la atención al Velocidrome, mientras que tú y Breca se encargan de los Velocipreys, después de eso entre los cuatro lo rodeamos y lo eliminamos, ¿bien?", dijo Blakman, nosotros solo asentimos con la cabeza, Blakman y Wesmi salieron corriendo hacia el Velocidrome, mientras Breca y yo salimos por otro lado, Blakman salto hacia el monstruo con su espada este solo salto a un lado, de inmediato se lanzo sobre él con un corte horizontal, pero solo salto hacia atrás, después de esto soltó un grito para intentar intimidarnos, los Velocipreys por su cuenta se pusieron listos para el combate, pero no esperaban a Breca y a mí, salte sobre uno y le hice un corte en el lomo, apenas se dio media vuelta corte varias veces su cuerpo y su cuello, Breca ataco a uno en la pierna, cuando cayó lo ataco hasta acabar con él, los otros dos saltaron para alejarse de nosotros, los seguimos alcance a uno de ellos lo ataque al cuello para matarlo rápidamente, "¡ahhh!", escuche a Breca gritar, el otro se lanzó sobre ella, pudo poner su escudo de frente pero el golpe hiso que callera de espaldas el Velociprey no perdió tiempo y salto sobre ella, me lance contra el Velociprey, gracias al golpe de mi espada pude alejarlo, "arriba", le dije mientras le daba la mano para levantarse, al voltear de nuevo al monstruo este había saltado hacia mi, salte a un lado para evadirlo, cuando aterrizo lo hiso a un lado de Breca, lo que le dio la oportunidad de matarlo, le hiso varios cortes hasta que murió, nos pusimos detrás del Velocidrome, parecía que esta cacería sería más fácil de lo creímos, pero no fue así de entre los arboles salieron Velocipreys, los cazadores se convirtieron en la presa …

CONTINUARA…


End file.
